


Back 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Thor explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back 2

As they all sat down, every one looked at Clint. He looked younger somebow and seemed to ooze power. They were all wondering what happened. 

"So, Clint, Thor the whole team is curious as to why you both left so hastily for Asgard." asked Steve.

Clint looked at Thor who nodded.

Clint sighed and took a deep breath. "There are somethings that were revealed when I was there. Thor came to me a week ago saying I was invited to Asgard and we had to leave then." he said. 

"Why didn't you inform us?" asked Natasha. She was a little hurt thst Clint left without telling anyone. 

Clint looked apologetic. He knew they were afraid it was one of Loki's tricks.

"Anyway, when I agreed and went to Asgard I found out somethings." He seems a little nervous. "Apparently I am Asgardian." he said. 

The rest were stunned except for Thor.

"How? asked Tony in a shaky voice. He always felt Clint had more than what he projected. 

"I am Lady Sif's son. I was kidnapped as a child and no one knew I was alive. Loki just told this to my mother to taunt and hurt her." said Clint.

"Loki knew? Is that why he took you?" asked Bruce. 

"We believe so." said Thor.

The team sat in silence as they thought over the new information. 

This was a really big can of worms.


End file.
